Data tables can be used in various electronic and computer devices to store data in an organized manner so that specific data elements can later be retrieved. For example, network switches can contain large data tables that can include forwarding tables that can store and/or update the identifiers associated with forwarding of network data to other interconnected network devices. These identifiers can indicate efficient routes (or the next stop along such a route) to the other network devices. The size of these routing tables can becomes increasingly large when associated with large numbers of network devices. For various reasons (e.g., speed and cost) forward tables for a network device can be implemented on a singular integrated circuit die (e.g., an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC)). As such, a singular integrated circuit can be used to implement a network switch that can accommodate various numbers of interconnect network devices (e.g., tens, hundreds, thousands) and thus may have a fixed memory size for implementing on-die forwarding table(s). When utilizing an integrated circuit to supports thousands of interconnected network devices, for example, within a device that currently supports tens of devices, a large portion of the memory dedicated for implementing forwarding table(s) can be unused, causing excessive power draw by the network device to this unused memory. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of data table power management.